Big Brother
by Heartlessvamp
Summary: London has a older brother named Jason who comes to stay at the tipton because his father wants him to keep an eye on London. While there Maddie and him come to like each other. MaddieXJason I hope you guys like this is my first story plz read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story that i've ever posted on here, i'm in the process of writing it right now so i hope you guys will read it and like it. I hope you guys will all leave me reviews on the story to tell me how you all like it._

Everything was running smoothly at the Tipton like usual because of the manager Mr. Moseby who kept everything going smoothly as well. Everyone was going about their business when a big black and white husky came bounding through the door. He bounded through the lobby and towards the candy counter where a blonde haired girl was standing looking through a magazine not even aware of the giant furball coming towards her. Mr. Moseby spotted the dog when it came in and he was heading towards the beast as it put it's front paws on the counter, startling the girl.

"Hi there boy." Maddie said as she rubbed the dog's head. Just then a young man about 19 came walking through the doors with a giant black suit case in his hands. His jet black hair was spiked up and his blue eyes searched the lobby for his dog. He spotted the dog at the candy counter and shook his head with a smile as he started that way. He seen that the manager had just gotten over there and was trying to get the dog down and the candy counter girl was trying to help but the dog was being stubborn.

"Demon get down and stop causing problem's for them." the young man said. Hearing his owner's voice he hopped down from the counter and bounded towards his master and sat down. Mr. Moseby and the girl turned and looked at the man before Moseby smiled at him.

"Jason it's so good to see you again." Moseby said as he came over and they shook hands.

"It's so good to see you as well Mr. Moseby, sorry if Demon here caused you any trouble." Jason apologized for his dog's misbehavior.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Moseby replied. Maddie stood there dumbstruck while staring at the young man named Jason. "Let me get someone to take your luggage up to your suite."

"Thank you." Jason thanked as Mr. Moseby walked off to get a bell boy. Jason noticed the blonde haired girl standing there staring at him with a smile, he smiled back at her. "Hi my name's Jason."

"Hi i'm Maddie, is this your dog?" Maddie asked as she pointed to the dog who was called Demon.

"Yeah he's a handful." Jason replied.

"He's adorable, i have a little terrier named Sparky." Maddie said. Maddie patted her leg's and the dog came walking over to her and she started petting him. "He's so soft."

"Yeah he's a giant pillow." Jason smiled.

"I bet he keeps you warm at night." Maddie said.

"Yeah and if he wanted he could probably suffocate me to." Jason replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter, i was having writers block on what to write, but i hope you like this chapter and will review on if you like it or not and if any of you would like to give me ideas on what should happen i'm always open to suggestions. Don't be afraid to tell me because i might use it if you like._

_"Yeah and if he wanted he could probably suffocate me to." Jason replied._ Mr. Moseby came walking back over towards the two with a bell boy behind him.

"Let me show you to your room." Mr. Moseby said as the bell boy took Jason's luggage from him.

"Ok, i'll see you later Maddie." Jason told her before Moseby, Jason, Demon and the bell boy headed up to the elevator. They all boarded into the elevator once the doors slid open. Once everyone was inside the doors shut and they headed up to the 5th floor. Once Maddie knew that they we're gone for good she gave out a sigh with a smile on her face and continued to read her magazine. The sound of the elevator dinging and the doors sliding opened filled the lobby, and out walked a girl with long black hair and a few brown streaks in it. She was holding a little white Pomeranian named Ivana.

"Hi Maddie." the girl said in a happy tone.

"Hey London, you'll never guess what happened." Maddie said.

"What you found someone to fix your hideous hair?" London guessed as she smiled. Maddie's smile disappeared and a frown appeared in it's place.

"No, I met this really cute boy, his name is Jason." Maddie said.

"Where is he now?" London asked.

"He just went upstairs to his suite, but he said he'd see me later." Maddie smiled.

"Or he just said that so he could get away from you." London added. Maddie's smile disappeared for the second time but this time she just glared at London. London only gave her a big smile back. "Well Ivana and i need to go or we're going to be late for our massages."

"Have fun i have to finish up my shift." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Oh i know i'll be having fun especially more fun than you will be, tootles." London spun around and walked out of the hotel and to her limo. Maddie sighed again as she shook her head. London was a good friend but she just sometimes got on Maddie's nerves. Maddie went back to reading the magazine, she only had a few customers before it was time for her shift to end. Millicent appeared because she was taking over the candy counter. The girl was nice but she was just a bundle of nerves and could easily be scared. Maddie looked around the lobby for Jason but she didn't see him anywhere, he was probably up in his suite. The only thing that caught Maddie's attention and everyone else in the lobby was two young boys come speeding in on their skateboards. Mr. Moseby rushed to try and stop them but he was knocked down by the two. They stopped and looked at the hotel manager that was sprawled out on the floor.

"Uh-ho i we're going to be in so much trouble when he get's up." Cody looked over at his twin.

"Let's get out of here before he does get up." Zack replied as he took off up to his suite with his brother right behind him.

"Mr. Moseby are you alright?" Maddie rushed over to his side. He mumbled something into the carpet. "What."

"I'm going to get those two." Moseby raised his head up a little.

"Moseby, what are you doing on the floor?" a male voice came behind Maddie and Moseby. Maddie turned and looked and see Jason standing there with a weird look on his face. "What's he doing on the floor?"

"He fell." was all Maddie said.

"Come on Moseby let's get ya up." Jason said. He went over to Moseby's right arm and had Maddie grab his left arm and they lifted him up.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me i have some twin hunting to do right now." Moseby headed off towards the elevators.

"That's Mr. Moseby for you." Maddie laughed.

"Yeah, so Maddie you have any plans?" Jason asked.

"No not really, why?" Maddie replied.

"I thought maybe you'd want to get a quick bite with me and we could talk." Jason said.

"Sounds fun." Maddie answered. The two headed out of the lobby and they both decided on pizza so they headed to the nearest pizza place. They got there and ordered, they talked and laughed during the whole thing. Once they we're finished they we're heading back to the Tipton hotel. Once they got into the lobby London came over to Maddie.

"Maddie where have you been?" London asked.

"I've been hanging out with Jason the guy i was telling you about earlier, why?" Maddie questioned. London looked up at the man standing next to Maddie, she hadn't even noticed he was there when she approached her blonde friend. A smile formed on London's face and Maddie looked from London to Jason to see they we're both smiling.


End file.
